


A Pretty Sight

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Genderbent Fic's [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Genderbending, Magic Wand, Multi, Name Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slurs, Sub Steve, Sub!Tony, Toni Stark - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, dom bucky, good Dom Loki, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2
Summary: Chapter 1-Loki watches as Toni edge's herself on his orders.Chapter 2-Stephanie accidentally sees Toni and Loki during an edging session and brings it up with Bucky. The two couples get together for an interesting night.Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s enough.” Loki ordered making Toni whimper as she moved her wet fingers away from her just as wet pussy. Her cunt was glistening in the low light of the room, her eyes hazy and cheeks flushed as she panted as her body slowly moved away from her orgasm. 

“Please Master, please let me come.” She wouldn’t have begged at the start of the night but she was begging now. He had her edging herself almost for an hour, letting her draw closer and closer to her climax before ordering her to stop. 

“You will come when I decide to let you come you slut.” Loki purred as he pressed his boot-clad feet down a bit harder on her thighs. His feet were keeping her naked thighs spread wide open to exposed her completely to him from his place sitting on a chair above her. His leather pants were tight as his erection strained at the seams of the fabric, but he had more self control than the woman who was arching up off the ground, a wanton groan falling from her lips. 

“You’re lucky I’m even letting you touch yourself tonight.” Loki mused as he wondered if he should let her use a toy on herself, but then again watching her desperately rub and finger herself was much more satisfying. 

“Please Master.” Toni closed her eyes as she scrambled at the ground on either side of her body to stop herself from rubbing at her throbbing cunt. 

“What was that? You want my permission to come? Do you think you’ve earned that right? When was the last time you’ve pleasured me? You aren’t living up to your purpose you naughty slut, the only reason you’re here with me is because you spread your legs for me.” Loki palmed at his obvious erection, he knew exactly what his words were doing to the woman below him, her pussy getting wetter if possible at his words. Reminding her of her place when with him.

“I’m sorry Master.” Toni simpered as her thighs twitched under his boots as her hips arched up, getting turned on further by his words. 

“You will be, now you may touch yourself again. I want to see your cunt sloppy and soaked before I deiced if you have earned your right to come tonight.” Loki ordered as he leaned back to enjoy the show. Toni’s fingers found her pussy easily and moaned needily as she sunk two of her slender fingers into her eager cunt. She let out a gasp when she brushed her thumb over her clit and it turned into a sob when she started thrusting her fingers in and out of herself, her climax already fast approaching.

“Remove your fingers slut, now slowly rub at your clit I’m interested in seeing how long you last.” Loki ordered as he openly groaned at the sight of her wet thighs and the noises that her body made when she moved her fingers. 

“Yes Master.” Toni swallowed hard as she moved her dripping fingers to painstakingly slowly rub at her sensitive clit. She let out something close to a sob as sparks of pleasure bolted down her spine and her hips jerked up higher off the ground. 

Loki tugged himself out of his pants and slowly stroked his own leaking cock at the sight of Toni squirming and gasping on the ground below him as her limbs trembled while she rubbed at her clit. Tears slowly dripped down her cheeks as her breathing hitched as her orgasm came close once again. Loki noted all the signs and the way her body was reacting.  
“Go on then slut.” Loki ordered as he leaned forward intent on watching her finally come. Toni let out a thankful noise as she pushed three of her fingers back into herself while her left hand worked her clit over furiously. She screamed out as her hips lifted up off the ground higher than before as she came, squirting around her fingers as she kept up the fast, harsh pace of finger fucking her self. More tears joined the ones on her face as she greedily sucked in air as her body shook with the effects of her intense orgasm.

“Such a pretty sight you make.” Loki crooned as he let out his own groan as he came, his cum painting her soaked cunt and heaving stomach. She smiled up at him lazily, her eyes glassy from her place within her headspace and she did lift up her arms towards him making him laugh softly. 

Loki tucked himself away and knelt down next to her, gathering her in his arms. His magic shimmered and a fleecy blanket was wrapped around her limp form as he held her close. 

“I have all your favorite snacks set up and the Star Trek’s ready to be viewed.” Loki walked towards the couch on the other side of the room where he had set up food, movies and drinks. 

“You’re magical Lokes.” Toni giggled sounding a bit drunk as she nuzzled closer to him. Loki’s heart beat a bit faster at how easily allowed him to be like her in this state of mind and body. He settled them on the couch, Toni seated sideways on his lap with her head resting against his shoulder. 

“You are quite something else as well my Toni.” Loki admitted as he threaded his fingers through her soft brown hair as the first of the rebooted Star Treks started up and his magic lifted up the snack foods and water bottles for him to feed her every so often. He focused on peppering her face with soft kisses and whispered words of love and praise that had Toni all but melting in his embrace. This was something neither of them was sure would work after scenes like that but it flowed naturally and Loki wouldn’t admit it but he liked the aftercare almost as much as the actual scene itself. With Toni either in pure pleasure under his touch or purring and melting in his lap as he fed her chocolate while she was wrapped in a blanket Loki knew he would do anything for this woman.


	2. Fem!Steve/Bucky + Fem!Tony/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie accidentally sees Toni and Loki during an edging session and brings it up with Bucky. The two couples get together for an interesting night.

Stephanie clapped a hand over her mouth as she backed away from the open door and she blinked a few times unsure if what she saw was just her imagination or not. She peered back around the corner and swallowed hard as she realized it was real and happening right before her eyes.

Toni was sitting completely naked in an armchair, her legs draped over the padded arms and her fingers were working furiously at her wet and shining cunt. She had caught her lower lip with her teeth and was muffling her gasps and groans as her perky breasts bounced and heaved as she moved her fingers.

“Enough.” Loki ordered as he glanced up from the book he was reading in the chair across from her, Toni whined but removed her fingers and squirmed in the chair.

“You didn’t come did you? Here I was being generous enough to let you touch yourself unrestrained for a few minute and yet you couldn’t come.” Loki tsk’ed and Toni’s flushed cheeks turned a darker shade and Stephanie bit her lower lip as she slowly started to recognize what was happening.

“If you want to earn another free minute slut, touch yourself slowly and don’t even think about coming without permission.” Loki turned the page in his book and Toni followed his order without delay, single finger dragging through the mess between her thighs and ever so slowly she pushed her finger into her soaked cunt and whimpered as she teased herself while Loki read his book, not giving her a second look.

Stephanie’s knees felt weak as she hurried away from the room, her own cunt throbbing at the idea of Bucky doing this to her, she entered her and Bucky’s shared room to see her boyfriend lounging on the couch, just flipping around on the television.

“Hey punk.” Bucky greeted her before letting out a muffled noise as she all but leapt at him, smashing their lips together.

“What’s got you going?” Bucky laughed as he held her when their kiss broke and she looked at him with flushed cheeks and heavy breathes.

“Tell you later, I just need you now.” Stephanie shook her head and sank down between his knees, Bucky opened his mouth to press but only a groan came out as all thoughts flew from his head when she swallowed him down in one go, her own hand being shoved down the front of her jeans.

~~/~~

A few days later Stephanie groaned as she slowly woke up, her arms were stretched out to the sides and she wiggled them and frowned when she felt them barely move thanks to the pressure on her wrists. Her eyes flew open when she realized a warm, female body was pressed against her actually laying on top of her own body. Stephanie realized it was Toni and both of them were extremely naked and tied together.

“Toni, hey Toni wake up.” Stephanie whispered as the genius stirred awake and pushed herself up the best she could and flashed the blonde below her a lazy grin.

“Hey Stephie.” Toni sounded fine with their position.

“What a sight you two make.” Bucky’s husky voice made Stephanie twisted her head around to see Bucky and Loki both were sitting on chairs nearby, just watching their girlfriends.

“Buck?” Stephanie blinked slowly before her attention was pulled to Loki who was standing up.

“We know you saw my slut and I the other day and after a discussion with Bucky we decided that we would bring you into our sessions. I do hope you like being denied.” Loki said as he turned his back to the two-tied together woman.

“Don’t look so worried Stephie, it feels so good when you finally are allowed to come.” Toni reassured Stephanie who felt a thrill go through her veins as she realized what was about to happen and Bucky looked just as excited as she felt.

“Okay, but if I want this to stop?” Stephanie swallowed hard.

“Then say Red and everything will stop, I am not a monster.” Loki assured the blonde without even looking over his shoulder.

‘Thank you.” Stephanie hummed and let her eyes flutter closed when Toni started to kiss down her neck as their bodies pressed together in a way that Stephanie hadn’t known would excite her.

“Kiss me.” Stephanie demanded, surprising even herself but Toni just grinned before capturing the blonde’s lips in a passionate kiss that overwhelmed every one of Stephanie’s senses, she barely even heard Bucky groan at the sight.

Toni kept Stephanie so busy with her talented tongue that the blonde belatedly noticed a warm rounded head of a toy being settled between her’s and Toni’s exposed cunts. Their kiss broke in order for both of them to cry out in surprise and pleasure when the toy switched on and vibrations jolted through their bodies.

“Oh fuck.” Toni moaned as she pushed down on the toy and Stephanie as her cunt instantly got wet.

“She’s already so wet.” Bucky said impressed as Loki sat back down on his chair, the sightlines were perfect and could see how the magic wand looked pressed between the two beautiful girl’s cunts.

“I’ve trained her well is all. Her slutty little hole only has to be touched and she gets wet instantly.” Loki said modestly and made a mental note to talk to Bucky about this more because he had no doubt that Stephanie would be very interested in this sort of thing after they were done here.

“That’s impressive.” Bucky whistled as he watched as Stephanie’s hips started to buck and the blonde’s pussy started to drip her own juices as she started to get excited.

“How long are we going to keep them like this?” Bucky asked a few minutes later, just watching the two woman writhe together as they kissed and grinded down on the magic wand that was vibrating intensely between them.

“Until they get close to orgasming, then… Well.” Loki just grinned like a wolf and Bucky found him self mirroring the grin, as he knew how pretty Stephanie looked like when she was denied. A few more minutes passed as the two watched their girlfriends, grind and hump against the toy as they neared their completions. Loki just smirked and hit a button on the remote he had on the table next to him and the two men listened to their lover’s cries of dismay when the toy stopped vibrating.

“Noo.” Stephanie moaned out, head falling against the floor below her and Toni just squirmed on top of Stephanie’s firm body, their hard nipples brushing together making them both mewl softly.

“Sir does that a lot.” Toni panted as she looked over at Loki for further instructions as per normal and Loki hummed his silent approval.

“You were close weren’t you slut?” Loki crooned and Stephanie blushed brightly as her eyes flickered to Bucky who was watching her intently, a bulge in his jeans but its like he didn’t even notice.

“Yes Sir, I was so close.” Toni nodded as she gnawed on her lower lip.

“Good, now tell me slut. How many times do you think your new friend can handle today?” Loki asked curiously and Toni turned her attention down to the blonde below her and cocked her head to the side as she thought.

“At least once more Sir.” Toni decided and Stephanie made a choking noise, the first time she had been so close and she could feel that need to come just simmering under her skin as her cunt throbbed and dripped.

“Think you can do it Stephie?” Toni asked innocently and Stephanie narrowed her eyes, hearing the hidden challenge in the brunette’s words.

“Yes.” Stephanie stated simply before crying out when the magic wand was switched back on and both of the woman’s bodies shook under the intensity of the vibrations.

“Prove it then.” Loki said simply as he lowered the remote with that same smirk on his face and Toni kissed Stephanie again as their pleasure built up all over again, quicker than before and Stephanie whined into Toni’s mouth as she tried to take back control of the kiss.

Toni surprisingly allowed it as she clearly knew what was coming and Stephanie moaned into the kiss when the vibrator was switched off again and her oncoming orgasm was halted for the second time that night.

“Oh fuck.” Stephanie wiggled in displeasure as her stomach coiled up and her pussy was aching and clenching around emptiness as her arousal was filling her whole body and she needed to come so badly.

“Too much?” Bucky asked concerned as he slid off of his chair it kneel by the ladies heads as Loki tugged the vibrator away from them. Standing by his word and Stephanie found herself wanting that pressure of the toy head back on her cunt.

“Good, it was… Good.” Stephanie admitted even as her cheeks heated up when Toni beamed happily as Loki untied their wrists and ankles from each other before swiftly lifting Toni up into his arms. Bucky helped Stephanie sit up, hands gently and eyes just as gentle.

“Perhaps after some more training, we can have another night hm?” Loki suggested.

“We would like that.” Bucky agreed for the both of them when Stephanie nodded at her boyfriend slowly.

“Take care of your woman and I will take care of mine. How does 3 more sound for tonight slut?” Loki asked Toni as he left the room and Stephanie shuddered at the thought of being denied three more times, she had no idea how Toni did it.

“Do you want me to make you come sweetheart?” Bucky asked as he lifted her up so she was straddling his lap, his metal hand cupping her ass and his flesh one settling just above her needy cunt.

“Yes, oh God yes, please Buck!” Stephanie’s hips bucked, as she pressed closer to her boyfriend. Bucky chuckled as he moved his flesh hand down and pressed two fingers into her slick and hot cunt, Stephanie let out a cry as she arched her back at the feeling of Bucky’s fingers inside of her.

“Go on then, ride my fingers. If you want to come you have to work for it.” Bucky ordered and Stephanie moaned at the order and instantly found herself rocking against Bucky’s firm fingers, riding them wantonly as she groaned helplessly.

“Such a pretty thing you are, so desperate to come. Maybe I shouldn’t let you come at all tonight.” Bucky mused as he watched Stephanie work herself up and fuck herself on his fingers.

“Please Buck, please let me come. I need to come so badly, please.” Stephanie shook her head, her hair flying wildly as she quickened her movements, needing to come before he changed his mind.

“I’ll let you come on my fingers if you agree to three tomorrow night.” Bucky offered.

“Yes, yes, whatever you want Buck! Please just ohhhh!” Stephanie cried out as Bucky hooked his fingers just right and her vision whited out as she came harder than she had in a very long time. Stephanie came back to herself to find herself being cuddled by Bucky who was stroking her hair and whispering praises to her.

“How do you feel punk?” Bucky asked softly.

“So good, we have to do that again.” Stephanie decided and Bucky chuckled fondly as he kissed her hair lovingly.

“Oh we will be punk, we will be.” Bucky promised darkly and Stephanie shuddered and found herself looking forward to the next night and made a note to send Loki and Toni a gift of sorts.


End file.
